Zak's First Adventures
by Mytokyokitty
Summary: When Zak is born, Drew and Doc make a choice of keeping secrets from him, but he grows up learning about crypids. Arogost plots a scam that'll get him the pieces of the Kur Stone. Can the Saturdays stop him without Zak getting involved?
1. The Introduction

**Hi! Well this is my second story of "The Secret Saturdays." I am glad that I got into this show. I just find it awesome! I also look forward to the new episodes. Also, for all you Secret Saturday fans out there, the first volume is coming out on DVD this summer!**

**I think it's going to be released in June. Anyways, here are the characters that are going to be in the story:**

**Doc:** a scientist that cares about his wife and toddler son. He sometimes regrets coming near the Kur Stone.

**Drew: **a protective mother that tries to keep the Kur Stone a secret from Zak.

**Zak: **born and raised by a family of scientist. He sometimes feels that he's being treated like a baby because he can't help fight with his parents.

**Fiskerton: **a gorilla cat that has been adopted by the Saturdays. Gets along real well with Zak. They decide to accept each other as brothers.

**Komodo: **a pet dragon found wounded as a baby. Drew takes him in and raises it as a pet.

**Arogost: **the evil villain that's trying to find clues to the Kur. He eventually plans ransom against the Saturdays. (No surprise there)

**Anyways, this story will just talk about how Drew and Doc raise Zak, how Fiskerton and Komodo were adopted into the family, and what Arogost's plots were to get the Kur stone back. You don't have to comment here, this is only the introduction. Proceed to the first chapter. Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 1 Our Perfect Angel

**Here's the first chapter. This just talks about what happened after the incident with the Kur Stone. Arogost is raging mad too. Well please enjoy the chapter. You can leave a comment if you want to.**

Chapter 1 Our Perfect Angel

There are a lot of secrets in this world that we cannot explain, even the mysteries of ancient time's leaves us puzzled. There are many things that can't be explained (like 99 cent stores.) Drew, Doc, and many other scientists have uncovered the Kur stone. The stone is considered to be dangerous because of its ultimate power. As it was being researched, Arogost came and took it away. When Doc and Drew realized that it was all a set up by him, they got together with other scientist and planned to retrieve the Kur Stone.

The planned worked according to plan, but Arogost escaped.

"You haven't heard the last of me! Enjoy your little celebration while you can. I WILL RETURN!" he yelled as he fled in the airship.

Doc and the others knew that he would do anything to get his hands on the Kur stone, so it was divided up into three pieces among them. From there on, they swore on their lives to keep it a secret and not tell anybody about it, not even their own families. Doc and Drew hid theirs safely as well as the others. As time went by, things have cooled down and there was no sign of Arogost. As the Saturdays couple thought things were getting better, something wonderful was going to happen. They were going to be blessed with a child (there goes Doc's wallet. Good luck with that fella.)

By the end of the year, on a cold day, Zak was born. Doc and Drew were very happy and never thought they would be parents. Drew took her baby into her arms and kissed him on his forehead. Zak was the cutest baby you'd ever seen. He had black hair with two tiny white strands. He was wrapped in his blue baby blanket.

"I just still can't believe it. Zak's here with us," said Doc

"I know. He's our perfect angel," said Drew

"He sure is."

Zak yawned and drifted off to sleep. Doc took him into his arms and sat down in a chair next to Drew. Zak continued to sleep peacefully. Drew watched Doc's smile disappear and he let out a sigh.

"What's the matter?" she asked

"We have a problem," said Doc

"What do you mean problem?"

"How are we going to raise Zak with the way our lives are?"

"Well, I was aware that this was not going to be easy. He should just be exposed to the things that we research."

"But what about the Kur stone? How will we explain that to him?"

"That's something that has to stay secret."

"I never expected it to come to this."

"Are you saying you are unhappy with your son?"

"No, of course not. I am thrilled that he came into our lives, it's just that he has to grow up differently from the other children in this world."

"Who says that he's going to be different? He can still have the life of any child. Zak just might find his life more exciting."

"Do you think so?"

"I know so. A mother always knows."

Zak started to fuss and Drew took him into her arms again. The fussing stopped and he continued to sleep. Doc got up and stretched.

"We better get some sleep. Some friends are coming over tomorrow," he said

"What? You didn't tell me this," said Drew

"They're coming over to see the baby and don't worry, I'll have everything ready."

"Well, what should I do tomorrow?"

"Nothing. You're just going to rest and be with Zak."

"Alright."

Doc turned off the light and Drew settled down for the night. She placed Zak next to her and she kissed him goodnight. Eventually, she drifted off to sleep. Meanwhile, Arogost was pacing the floor. He had maps opened and pinned to the wall. He had marks on some parts of the map. One of his henchmen entered the room.

"This better be good news. You know I hate being disturbed!" snarled Arogost

"Well um, the Saturdays just had a new baby," he said

"Really?…………well I am shocked."

"About what sir?"

"That the Saturdays got busy at a time like this and could you tell me something?"

"What sir?"

"HOW IS THAT HORRIBLE NEWS IMPORTANT?!?!"

"I…….I …I'm sorry sir. I thought you wanted to know."

"Oh for the love of…….JUST GET OUT OF HERE AND DON'T COME BACK UNLESS IT'S ABOUT THAT KUR STONE!"

The henchmen fled as Arogost growled. He couldn't stop thinking of that horrible day when he had the Kur Stone taken away from him. Then an idea popped into his head. He started rubbing his hands together.

"Oh, I have the perfect scheme, but it's going to take awhile. I know this plan will work. I'll be getting that Kur Stone one way or another," said Arogost

The next day, Doc got the house organized for the company. Drew got ready herself and wrapped Zak in a different blanket. It was a tango green color. Drew came into the room and sat in one of the comfortable chairs holding Zak. Doc was surprised to see Drew up and about.

"Hey, you're supposed to be resting," he said

"I'll be alright. Besides it might be easier if I wasn't in bed while they're here," Drew replied

Eventually, Doc and Drew's friends were arriving. They were greeted and Drew's friends started fussing over Zak.5

"Oh, he's so cute!" one of them said

"He sure is. Hi pumpkin," said another

Zak was passed around and held by everyone. He didn't seem to mind. He had his eyes closed most of the time. When he opened his eyes, he just looked around and closed them again. Zak cooed and went to sleep again. Around the afternoon, Doc brought out lunch. It was hotdogs, burgers, sodas, water, chips, etc. Everyone ate and the food was cleared from the tray. Then everyone sat back and just talked about what plans they have for next year.

Doc and Drew didn't talk about any of their plans because it was about the secret of the Kur and everyone just guessed that they would be busy with Zak. Of course they were going to be busy with him, but they also have to make sure that Arogost doesn't try anything to get the Kur stone pieces. It was around 8:00 at night and everyone started to leave.

Drew's friends said goodbye to her and Zak. They fussed over him as they left. When everyone was gone, Doc started to clean up the meal mess.

"Drew, go on to bed. I'll take care of the mess," said Doc

"Okay, when will you come to bed?" she asked

"After I'm done cleaning. It won't take long."

Doc kissed Drew goodnight and he kissed Zak on the forehead.

"Zak's a good baby. I haven't heard his loud cry since he was born," said Doc

"Well, he does fuss. He's probably saving his voice to wake us up in the middle of the night," said Drew

"For a newborn, he's pretty smart."

"Well I'll see you in bed soon."

Drew went into the bedroom and placed Zak in his crib. She made sure that his crib was close by. Drew climbed into bed and made herself comfortable. She was asleep within a few minutes. Doc came in the room around 10:35. He was wiped out. Quietly, he climbed into bed without disturbing Drew and went to sleep. A few days have passed and there were still no mission calls to Doc or Drew, but they had their hands full with little Zak. Doc and Drew felt energy draining out of their bodies every morning. It felt like they could never replace that energy ever again. Drew was feeding Zak in another room while Doc was preparing lunch. Suddenly, Doc got an emergency call. He went into the lab and answered. It was one of his friends. He didn't look too good either.

"Hey what happened?" asked Doc

"My hometown is under attack by Arogost's henchmen. We need you guys," he replied

"Oh no. Look I'm sorry, but we can't"

"How come?"

"We have a newborn now. It's impossible to get out there."

"Listen, you and Drew are my only hope in helping me defeat these guys."

"But my son………"

"Find a babysitter and try to get down here as fast as you can."

The screen went pitch black. Doc didn't know what to do. He always had a bad feeling that this was going to happen. Doc went into the kitchen and ran into Drew.

"What happened to you? I've been looking all over for you," said Drew

"Sorry, I was in the lab. One of my friends is being attacked by Arogost's henchmen," replied Doc

"Oh no. Well we can't leave."

"Drew, he told me that we're the only ones who can help him. No one else will."

"What about Zak?"

"We'll call for a babysitter."

Drew nodded and quickly went into the bedroom to change into decent clothes while Doc called for a babysitter. It took awhile, but they finally got someone to come over. It was one of Drew's friend's kids. Her name was Amelia, she was in her late teen years. She placed her backpack on the couch and was excited to see the baby.

"My mom said that he was so adorable," she said

"He is and thanks for coming on such short notice," said Doc

Drew brought Zak out and placed him in Amelia's arms. She smiled and went to sit on the couch. While Doc went to go set up the airship, Drew gave Amelia instructions for Zak.

Afterwards, she boarded the airship and they took off in the air. Doc contacted his friend and gave him the message that they were on their way to his hometown to stop Arogost's henchmen. Doc looked at Drew and she had the saddest look on her face. She just twirled her hair with her finger.

"Hey, what's the matter?" asked Doc

"I've never been away from Zak before," she replied

"Don't worry, he'll be back in your arms before you know it."

Drew didn't say anything else. She missed her baby already. It felt like that she was torn apart from something. Doc hoped that this mission ends quickly.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**This is the end of Chapter one. Chapter two will be up soon and I hope you look forward to it. Till then, see ya later. **


	3. Chapter 2 Arogost

**Alright! Here's Chapter 2. This is just going to pick up where it left off and the story will move ahead. This chapter might be short. I thought I should point that out, but I'll do my best to make it long. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and you may leave a comment if you want to.**

Chapter 2 Arogost

A half hour has passed and the Saturdays have landed near the destruction of the hometown. Doc's friend came bounding up to him. Drew was shocked to see him all banged up and wounded.

"Are you alright?" asked Doc

"Don't worry about me. You have to stop them before………" his friend started to say.

He suddenly collapsed. Doc and Drew turned him over on his back. He was out cold.

"Drew, take him into the airship and treat his wounds," said Doc

"But what about you?" she asked

"Don't worry, I'll handle these guys."

"Just be careful. I'll join you later!"

Doc put on his glove and took charge into the town while Drew carried Doc's friend into the airship. She placed him on the medical bed and started to clean his wounds with medicine.

She then wrapped up the wounds with bandages. After she finished, she placed a blanket over him and put a cold rag over his head. She walked out of the room and went to grab her fire sword. She headed outside and took charge into the town. When she caught up to Doc, she saw that he was cornered by a few henchmen. Drew released fire from her sword and got one of the henchmen. The others turned around and took charge at her. She kicked one into a building, but the other grabbed her by the arms and she lost grip on her fire sword. Doc grabbed the henchmen from behind and he tossed him backwards.

"Drew, did he hurt you?" asked Doc

"No, I'm fine," she said

She picked up her fire sword again and continued to fight. When all the henchmen were defeated, they were heading back to the airship, but something stopped them. Someone was approaching them. It was none other than Arogost.

"I must say Saturdays, you put up a good fight," he said

"What are you doing here?" asked Doc

"Funny thing you asked. You see, there's something I want more than anything and since it's being kept secret, I decided to find clues instead. What do you think this is?"

Arogost waved a briefcase in front of them. Drew gasped.

"That's the town's research!" said Doc

"That's right. The key to helping me find what I want," said Arogost

"So that's why you attacked my friend."

"Well Saturdays, I'd love to chat, but I got a ride to catch and I look forward to seeing little Saturday."

Drew dropped her fire sword and covered her mouth in shock. He knew. How could Arogost know about Zak? Doc ran after Arogost, but it was too late. He was high in the air with the research. Doc slammed his fist into the ground.

"I should have known what he was after," said Doc

"I can't believe he knows about Zak," said Drew

"I don't know how he found out either."

"Let's get home now!"

Drew ran into the airship with Doc following and they were heading home. It was around 9:35 at night when the Saturdays came home. When they entered, they saw Zak's baby clothes everywhere. Drew and Doc were pretty stunned. Amelia was exhausted on the couch and Zak was asleep in her arms.

"What happened? It looks like the baby's hamper blew up in here," said Drew

"I'm sorry, but every time I fed him or burped him he spat up and I had to keep changing his clothes," Amelia replied

She got up and handed Zak to Doc.

"Don't hate me for saying this, but your baby is a pig," Amelia said to Doc

Doc started snickering and Drew gave Amelia the babysitting money and she was headed home.

Drew took Zak into her arms and kissed him.

"You were a troublemaker today, weren't you," she said

Drew took Zak into the bedroom and placed him in his crib and she got herself ready for bed. Doc cleaned up the mess that was in the living room before he went to bed. When the mess was clean, he climbed into bed without disturbing Drew and fell asleep. Everything was peaceful like before, but Doc couldn't get Arogost off his mind. He kept asking himself 'what was he up to?'

**This is the end of Chapter 2. Sorry that it was so short, but I hoped you liked it. If you're wondering what happened to Doc's friend, he just went back home and is planning to find a way to get the research back if he can. By the way, I have some more Secret Saturday fan art up. If you want to see them, just go to my profile and follow the link. I made sure that it worked this time. Sorry about the last time. Anyways, Chapter 3 will be up soon. Hope you look forward to it. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 3 Lost

**Chapter 3 is finally up! I hope you will enjoy this chapter and you may leave a comment if you want to. Enjoy**

Chapter 3 Lost

Five years have passed and Zak grew from an infant to a happy toddler. During those five years, Zak has learned some things from his parents like some of the mysteries of science, crypid creatures, and other stuff like that. Zak liked science and was interested in the crypid creatures. Today, Drew and Doc were taking Zak into the wilderness to do research.

"What kind of crypid creatures are we going to see?" asked Zak

"We don't know. Sometimes they don't come out," said Drew

"Well I hope I see one."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll see one."

They all boarded the airship and entered one of the forests on their maps. When they landed, Zak started running out of the airship, but Doc grabbed him.

"Take it easy there tiger. You have to stay with us," said Doc

"And you have to stay quiet or they won't come out," Drew added

Doc led his family into the woods. There were times when Doc stopped and checked the status on his glove. When Doc found a good spot, they set up a small area and waited. Zak started to get bored. How could his parents fuss over something that wouldn't show up half the time. Suddenly a cool looking bug caught his eye and he went to go grab it, but it started to fly away. Zak followed the bug. Doc and Drew didn't notice because something went off on the status and they were focused on it. Zak continued to follow the bug until it flew into the high trees. Zak groaned because he couldn't catch it. Zak decided to go back and sit with his parents, but when he turned around, they weren't there.

Zak grew scared. He wondered far away from them. Zak decided to try to find his way back, but he got himself more lost. He wanted to start crying, but he spotted something rustling in the bushes. It was a crypid beast. It drooled and had its eyes fixed on Zak. Doc and Drew continued to wait until they heard a shriek. It surprised them both.

"That sounded like Zak," said Drew

"It can't be. He's with us," said Doc

They turned around and saw that he was gone. Drew got up and ran into the direction where she heard the shriek. Doc followed close behind. They called out Zak's name but there was no name and Drew grew scared. She feared that something attacked Zak. Well Zak was running for his life. The crypid creature kept chasing him. Zak tumbled down his and continued to run, until he was caught cornered into a rock wall. The crypid creature came closer and closer. Just when it was about to take a bite of Zak, something jumped on the crypid creature. At first, Zak thought it was his parents, but it was another creature and it was one that he recognized from a book.

"A Gorilla Cat!" said Zak amazed.

The Gorilla Cat fought the beast. It hit the beast into the tree and the beast took charge knocking down the Gorilla Cat. They continued to fight each other growling and snarling. Suddenly a hand touched Zak's shoulder. He jumped and looked at who was touching him. It was another Gorilla Cat, but this one was smaller than the other one. It was grunting something and it took Zak's hand and pulled him away from the fight.

"Where are we going?" asked Zak

The baby Gorilla Cat just grunted and continued to walk with Zak. Meanwhile, Drew and Doc were continuing to call for Zak. There was still no reply. Doc stopped Drew. She was about to cry. She didn't want to stop now. She had to find her son.

"We better go back to the airship," said Doc

"Why? We have to find Zak!" said Drew

"I know. We better get supplies and we can continue to search for him."

Drew nodded. She knew that Doc was right. It would be dark in a few hours so they quickly headed back. Back in the deep forest, the baby Gorilla Cat led Zak into a small cave. Zak became scared because he was told stories that when a creature leads you into its home, it can eat you alive. But Zak looked around. There was no sign of bones anywhere. The baby Gorilla Cat led him to a small pile of hey. It sat down and so did Zak. He seemed relieved that the Gorilla Cats were trying to protect him, but suddenly the baby Gorilla Cat was moving his fingers through his hair.

"Hey, what are you doing!" said Zak freaked out

He then suddenly remembered that Gorilla Cats groom each other and when they make a new friend, they groom that friend too. Zak was happy because the Gorilla Cats accepted him as a friend. Zak continued to let the baby Gorilla Cat groom his hair. It wasn't long until the big Gorilla Cat returned to the cave. Zak became worried when it came near him.

Surprisingly, the big Gorilla Cat just patted Zak and went to lie down on the pile of hay. Zak noticed that something was wrong. He felt that this Gorilla Cat was in pain. Zak was right.

The beast had left wounds on the big Gorilla Cat. The baby Gorilla cat made small grunting noises. He went to lie down next to his momma. Zak tried to make the momma more comfortable. There was nothing Zak could do. He wished his mother was with him so she could help this poor Gorilla Cat.

**This is the end of Chapter 3. Chapter 4 will be up soon. I hope you like the story so far and it'll get better. Well see ya later. **


	5. Chapter 4 Fiskerton

**Finally! Chapter 4 is finally up. Sorry it took awhile. Zak is still lost and his parents have to find him and Arogost is still trying to find out what happened to the Kur Stone. Can Doc and Drew find Zak? Read and find out. You may leave a comment if you want to. Enjoy.**

Chapter 4 Fiskerton

Doc and Drew headed back into the woods with their supplies. They continued to call for Zak and there was still no answer. It was starting to get dark too. Drew became more worried, but Doc kept giving her positive thoughts. Meanwhile, Arogost was becoming in raged. The research he stole five years was no longer helping him. He was lead on another goose chase. Arogost slammed his fists into the table. Some of his henchmen tried to look for clues too, but they came back with nothing.

"We need a new plan," Arogost said to one of his henchmen

"What did you have in mind sir?" he asked

"If I can't find the Kur Stones location with research, maybe I can get the location out of the Saturdays."

"The Saturdays? They won't spill their guts out to you."

"Not if my new plan works. I want you to bring me the little Saturday."

"Yes sir."

"I want him alive. Do you understand?"

"Yes, so when should I retrieve him?"

"Soon. Very soon. I'll give you the signal to strike."

Back in the woods, Doc and Drew continued to search for Zak. It wasn't long until they came across the beast creature. It was lying down. Doc covered Drew for protection, but the beast didn't move. Doc and Drew got a closer look and they realized that the creature was dead.

"I wonder what happened," said Drew

"It looks like it got in a fight," said Doc

"Hey, what's that?"

Drew went over to what she spotted and it was Zak's shoe. She covered her mouth in shock.

"Zak must have been apart of this. Whoever killed that creature took Zak!" she freaked

"No, look over there. There's a trail of footprints," said Doc

"Oh, thank God. He got away."

"It looks like another creature was with him."

"I hope it didn't hurt him."

"No, I don't think so. If it was fierce, we would have seen worse."

Doc and Drew followed the footprints. It wasn't long until they found the cave. When Drew saw Zak asleep with the Gorilla Cats, she ran over and took him in his arms. Zak was awakened and he was glad to see Drew. Doc came over and hugged Zak.

"Don't you ever wonder off like that again," scolded Drew

"I'm sorry mom. It was an accident," said Zak

"You accidentally got up and wondered away from us?" questioned Doc

"Okay. It was a freak accident," said Zak

"Promise us you won't do this again," said Drew

"I promise mom," said Zak

They continued to hug each other when the baby Gorilla Cat came over and jumped on Zak's back. He laughed at his playfulness.

"Hey Fisk," said Zak

"Fisk?" questioned his parents

"That's what I've been calling him. His full name is Fiskerton."

"Look, we better go," said Drew

"But mom, this little guy's mother has been hurt in a fight. Do you think you can treat her?" asked Zak

"So that's what happened to that creature," said Doc

"I better take a look then," said Drew

She went over and checked over the Gorilla Cat carefully. Zak was hoping that the creature would be bandaged up and be as good as new. Drew sighed and walked away. Zak didn't understand.

"Mom, what's wrong? Can't you help her?" he asked

"There's nothing I can do. She's gone," said Drew

"What do you mean she's gone? She's right there."

"No sweetie. She's no longer alive."

"She's dead?"

"I'm afraid so."

"But………she saved my life. How could she die?"

"I'm sorry Zak, but the wounds on her body were bad and she just died."

Zak started to cry and Drew hugged him for comfort. Doc just stood there and sighed. He hates to see an animal lose its life, especially a mother when it's taking care of its baby. Zak lifted his head slowly. Tears rolled down his cheeks.

"What's going happen to Fisk?" he cried

"I don't know," said Drew

"He lost his momma because of me."

"Now don't talk like that. It wasn't your fault. Stuff like this happens to everyone."

Fiskerton was making small grunting noises. He knew that Zak was scared and sad. Zak went over to him and hugged him. Fiskerton hugged him right back.

"I think I have an idea," said Doc

"What is it?" asked Drew

"We can take Fiskerton with us."

"Yeah! Can we mom?" asked Zak

"I don't know about that. Doc, wouldn't we be removing this Gorilla Cat from its wildlife habitat?" asked Drew

"Drew, this Gorilla Cat can't live without it's mother. Even if we left it alone, it would die in a matter of days," replied Doc

Drew agreed to take Fiskerton with them and Zak was happy. He grabbed Fiskerton's paw and smiled. Fiskerton looked up at Zak with curious eyes.

"Now let me show you where I live," said Zak

They all walked out of the cave. Fiskerton looked back at his mother and let out a small sad grunt. Zak assumed that meant goodbye. When they were on the airship. Fiskerton walked around and Zak followed. It wasn't long until they were both playing with Zak's toys.

Doc smiled at their playfulness.

"Hey Drew, I think we have another son," said Doc

"It sure looks like it," said Drew

"I think this is good for Zak."

"Zak did need a friend."

It wasn't long until the family arrived home. Fiskerton roamed around the house and Zak tried to give chase, but Doc picked him up.

"Hey, what gives?" asked Zak

"Let Fiskerton be Zak. It's time for bed," said Doc

"Awe. Can't I stay up for a little awhile longer?"

"No. It's time for bed now."

Zak got ready for bed and his parents tucked him in. Fiskerton walked in and lied down at the edge of the bed. Doc and Drew turned off the lights and closed the door leaving a crack.

Doc and Drew walked down the hall to go to bed themselves.

"Doc, I'm uncomfortable leaving Zak with that Gorilla Cat," said Drew

"I wouldn't worry. He accepted Zak as a friend and that's all that matters," he replied

Drew wouldn't let it bother her anymore so she forgot about it. They got ready for bed and settled for the night. The house was dark. The sounds of crickets chirped in the night and moonlight shined through Zak's window. Fiskerton and Zak slept peacefully with good dreams.

**This is the end of Chapter 4. Chapter 5 will be up soon. I just have to get some projects out of the way. Anyways, I hope you like the story so far and I hope you look forward to more of it. See ya.**


	6. Chapter 5 Kidnapped

**It's about time! Chapter 5 is finally up. This chapter might be a little short, so I apologize for that. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and you can leave a comment if you want to. Enjoy.**

Chapter 5 Kidnapped

The next morning, Zak and Fiskerton continued to play. Since Doc and Drew didn't get the research they wanted yesterday, they decided to observe Fiskerton. They watched him interact with Zak. They continued to write stuff down in their notebooks and continued to record everything that they did.

"You know it's amazing how the Gorilla Cats accepted Zak as a friend instead of an intruder," said Drew

"I know and Gorilla Cats can be fierce if they feel threatened," said Doc

"I don't think we'll have a problem with Fiskerton."

"Well he is a baby still and will become attached to us."

Zak and Fiskerton continued to play. For hours, they would play with Zak's toys and then they would play hide and seek in Drew's garden, but that didn't last very long. Drew got them out after they trampled all over her flowers. They didn't mean to. They were only having a little fun. Around lunchtime, Zak and Fiskerton ate outside with Doc and Drew. The sun was shining and it was a beautiful day for a picnic.

"I see that you and Fiskerton like to play," said Drew

"Yeah, we're best friends," said Zak

Zak patted Fiskerton on the head and he grunted happily. When Zak and Fiskerton finished their lunch, they started a game of tag. Drew watched them in their game.

"You know, they really seem to act like brothers," she said

"Heh, lucky for them. My brothers weren't like that. They just shoved my head in the toilet when I was little," said Doc

"You never told me you had brothers."

"Why do you think I try to avoid my family reunions?"

"At least you didn't get separated from your family like I did."

"Hey, that happened a long time ago."

"But I was trying to find my brother for years and I never saw him again."

"I'm sorry Drew. I won't make anymore bad family jokes."

Drew just sighed and decided to go inside. Doc waited outside for awhile. He could tell that she wanted to be alone so he just continued to watch the boys play tag. Later that night, things have cooled down between Doc and Drew. After dinner, Zak and Fiskerton played with video games until they fell asleep on the floor. Doc walked in and shook his head.

"It's a good thing that it's a weekend," he said

Doc went over and picked up Zak and carried him to his room. He helped him into his pajamas and tucked him into bed. Afterwards, he got Fiskerton and laid him next to Zak. They were both sound asleep. Drew was watching from Zak's bedroom doorway.

"So they're asleep?" she asked in a whisper

"Yes. They were asleep in front of the TV," he replied in a whisper

Drew walked into the room and went to Zak's bed. She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead and she did the same to Fiskerton. He just made a small grunt noise and continued to sleep peacefully.

"Zak sure is growing up fast isn't he?" asked Doc

"Yes. It seems like yesterday he was a baby and we would watch him sleep in his crib," sighed Drew

"It won't be long until he has his own curfew."

"He's growing up too fast for me."

"Well what do you think we should do?"

"Just stop blinking."

"Okay, I won't."

"Hey! You just blinked."

"No I didn't. I squinted. There was something in my eye."

Drew just chuckled and they both walked down the hall to go to bed. When they were settled in bed, Doc turned off the lamp light and the room became dark. Soon, everyone in the house was asleep. Not a creature was stirring. (Okay, let's not get into that.) Around midnight, Doc and Drew woke up to the sound of glass breaking.

"That came from Zak's room!" said Drew

Doc and Drew quickly jumped out of bed and raced to Zak's room. When they opened the door. They saw a figure standing on the windowsill and he had Zak in his arms. Zak's eyes were widened and he had his mouth covered by the figure's hand.

"Get your hands off of him!" ordered Drew

"Sorry, but my orders come from Arogost," replied the figure.

Suddenly, Fiskerton jumped on the figure, but he kept his balance and kicked Fiskerton off. Fiskerton grabbed the figure's leg and bit him. The figure screamed and kicked Fiskerton across the room. He crashed into Zak's bookshelf. Drew ran over and picked up Fiskerton.

"Are you okay?" she asked him

Doc tried to take charge at the figure, but it was too late. The figure jumped out the window and landed in Arogost's aircraft. Arogost stood in front of the doorway when Zak was dragged into the airship.

"Give me back my son!" yelled Doc

"I will gladly, when you give me back my Kur Stone!" said Arogost

Arogost laughed as the airship flew away. Doc couldn't believe that this was happening. Drew crouched down and started sobbing. Fiskerton grunted sadly and lowered his head in shame. He failed at saving Zak. Doc came over and took Drew into his arms. He stroked her hair.

"Don't worry, we'll get Zak back," said Doc

"But, what about the Kur Stone?" asked Drew

"We'll think of something. We'll get Zak back one way or another."

"I shouldn't have left him alone!"

"Don't blame yourself Drew. This was unexpected for both of us."

Fiskerton continued to grunt sadly. Doc rubbed his head and tried to smile.

"Fisk, you tried to save him. Don't worry, we'll get him back," he said

Drew kept saying in her head please let this be a nightmare please, but it wasn't. Drew continued to cry. She was upset and angry at the same time. She'll do whatever it takes to rescue Zak from Arogost. One thing had worried her though. Would if Arogost tells Zak everything about the biggest secret that they have been trying to hide from him?

**This is the end of Chapter 5. Chapter 6 will be up soon and it should be longer too. Sorry, if the chapter seemed a little too short for you. I'm just trying to divide up the story evenly. Well hope you look forward to the next chapter. See you later.**


	7. Chapter 6 Zak's Cryptid Powers

**Chapter 6 is finally up. Sorry that it took awhile. I was also told that I was misspelling Argost's name. Silly me. Anyways, I have been a little busy. Zak is now in the hands of Argost. Will he be rescued by his parents or will Argost succeed in getting the Kur Stone? Read and find out. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6 Zak's Cryptid Powers

Inside Argost's dark castle, he kept Zak hostage in a big room. The room was pretty creepy. (Let's just say it looked like one of the rooms from the Haunted Mansion ride at Disneyland.) Zak was tied to a chair and was struggling to get free. Argost walked in the room and approached Zak.

"Don't struggle so much young Saturday," said Argost

"Let me go! HELP!" yelled Zak

"Yelling isn't going to do you any good so why don't you sit back and watch my new show. Did you know I started my own series?"

Argost put the TV on and Zak just stared at the screen. Argost left the room and went into his chambers to prepare himself for the other Saturdays. Meanwhile, Drew and Doc were in the lab having a conversation with the other scientist on screen; who were involved with the Kur Stone 5 years ago.

"I can't believe that happened to you guys," one of them said

"Who knew Argost would stoop this low," said another

"We have to find a way to keep that Kur Stone safe and getting Zak back at the same time," said Drew

"We just don't know what to do. We need help," said Doc

"Maybe you can just go and attack," replied one of the scientist

"That's what Argost wants us to do. We have to think of a way to get Zak out of there," said Drew

The conversation continued for about an hour until they all agreed on a plan. It might fail, but it will give the Saturdays a chance to get to find Zak. Around 2:00 in the morning, Doc and Drew supplied themselves with weapons and other stuff and they were on their way to Argost's Castle. Around 2:45, they made it. Doc was holding a suitcase. Drew looked at Doc with concern.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" she asked

"It should. Even though there's nothing in here, I can distract Argost with this while you find Zak," said Doc

"Please be careful. I just have a bad feeling in my gut."

"I do too, but this should work for a few minutes."

"Be careful."

Drew kissed him and they both headed inside. Inside, it was dark as they had expected. They pulled out their mini lights so they could see what was in front of them. There were two creepy hallways. Neither of them looked safe, but they knew they had to go through them, so Drew went one way while Doc went another. Doc clutched the suitcase under his arm and continued down the hallway. Suddenly, the lights went on and standing right in front of him was Argost and his henchmen.

"Doesn't anyone knock anymore?" asked Argost

"Where is Zak?" asked Doc

"Oh he's fine for now. Give me the suitcase."

Doc held back and started running down the hallway. He looked behind him and Argost's henchmen were giving chase as planned. It wasn't long until Doc was knocked to the floor and the suitcase fell out of his grasp. Argost picked it up, opened it, and waved the empty suitcase like he just one a million dollars.

"I knew you wouldn't bring it to me. I guess I have no choice, but to feed your family to my creatures," he said

"You wouldn't!" said Doc

"Oh, I will and you'll be next."

Doc got up and fought off the henchmen, but there were too many of them. They grabbed him and forced Doc on his knees. Argost smacked Doc with the empty suitcase and then kicked him. Doc didn't care what would happen to him in this situation. He was hoping that Drew found Zak. Meanwhile, Drew was being chased by Argost's other henchmen. She made it to the second floor that Zak was on. When she couldn't outrun the henchmen, she pulled out her fire sword and attacked. She knocked them all out cold. After she put her sword away, she kept looking for Zak. It wasn't long until she found him.

Drew rushed over and hugged him. Zak was happy to see her. She kissed him a couple of times and tried to untie the knots. She stopped and heard Argost's voice. She looked around and realized that it was only the TV. She pulled her fire sword out and slashed the TV in half.

"Hey, I was watching that!" complained Zak

Drew gave Zak the "what the heck is wrong with you look." Zak turned his head away in shame.

"I'm sorry mom," he said

"It's alright. Lets just get you out of here," said Drew

She continued to untie the knots until she heard the sound of growling. At first, she thought it was Zak's stomach, but she looked around and creatures came out of the shadows and surrounded them. Argost then appeared to them.

"How sweet. A mother rescuing her baby," he said

Drew stood her ground with her fire sword ready to strike. Zak started struggling again and Argost laughed at them.

"Don't think you're getting out of here alive. My creatures aren't that kind," he said

The creatures crept closer and Argost left. He felt that he had accomplished something. He was going to wait until they were all out of the way and then he would find the Kur Stone by stealing the Saturday's research. One creature swiped at Drew, getting her in the leg.

Drew did gasp at the surprise attack. Zak was starting to freak out from the attack.

"Mommy, are you okay?" he asked

"I'll be fine sweetie. I promise I'll get you out of here," said Drew

Another creature tried to swipe at Drew, but this time Drew swung her sword and got the creature right in the mouth, then she blasted fire at the creature that scratched her. The creatures were approaching Zak until they locked their eyes on Drew. They were going after her. The creatures continued to swipe and roar at her. She was suddenly backed into a wall. Drew knew that if she loses anymore fighting space, she's done for. Zak was struggling more than before.

"GET AWAY FROM MY MOMMY," yelled Zak

Suddenly, his eyes started to glow an orange color. The creature's eyes were glowing too. They all walked away from Drew and went towards Zak. Drew couldn't believe what she was seeing. The creatures slashed the ropes off of Zak and then they broke down the door and suddenly run out up to the third floor. The door that leads to the third floor closed behind the creatures. Zak's eyes stopped glowing and he collapsed to the ground. Drew held Zak in her arms.

"Zak, how did you do that?" she asked

"I don't know. I was trying to focus on getting out and then I felt this power inside of me growing," said Zak

"You have Cryptid Powers."

"I have what?"

"Did Argost hurt you or did something to you?"

"All he did was tie me to a chair and made me watch his series, which I find pretty cool."

"ZAK!"

"What?"

"Never mind, let's go find your father and get the heck out of here. Are you able to walk?"

"I think so."

Drew helped Zak to his feet and he walked around in a small pace and felt fine. Drew nodded and she led her son down to the first floor to find Doc. When they came to a weird hallway, they saw the empty suitcase. Drew gasped. She knew that something happened to Doc. Zak didn't get it at all.

"What was in that suitcase anyway?" he asked

"Never mind that. Look for your father," said Drew

Zak looked around until he heard something. Like a moan. Zak showed his mother what he discovered. She placed Zak behind her and she kicked the door down. Inside, was Doc getting beaten up by the henchmen. Drew gasped at the awful sight. Doc looked like he was in pretty bad shape. His vision was starting to get blurry. The henchmen stopped and took charge at Drew. She pulled her fire sword and attacked them. Zak ran ahead and reached his father. Doc's hands were tied together and his body was tied too. Argost had him tied up like a punching bag. Zak tugged on the ropes to set Doc free, but it was no good.

Suddenly, Argost walked into the room. The henchmen walked backwards into the shadows disappearing as if they were magicians. Argost was surprised to see Drew and Zak.

"This isn't possible. How did you escape?" he asked

"You must be a pretty lousy creature trainer," said Drew

Argost growled and took charge at Drew. She jumped and unleashed fire from her sword. She hit Argost in the back and he collapsed to the ground. He seemed to have passed out from Drew's powerful attack. Zak was pretty amazed.

"I didn't know you were that strong mommy," he said

"One thing Argost never learned. Never come between a mother and child," said Drew

"But how did you release so much power?"

"I really don't know Zak. I was only concerned about you and your father."

Drew quickly cut Doc free. He was wounded pretty badly. She and Zak escaped out of Argost's Castle with Doc. By the time they left, Argost woke up and he realized that the Saturdays escaped from his grasp again. He roared with frustration and slammed his fists into the ground. One of the henchmen came in and ran up to Argost.

"Are you alright sir?" he asked

"Don't touch me!" snarled Argost

"The plan failed?"

"Yes, and I can't figure out how little Saturday escaped that room with his mother. Maybe Drew was more powerful than I thought."

"Sir?"

"What are you still doing here? GET OUT!"

The henchman left in a hurry. Argost went to his favorite room and sat in the chair. He tapped his claws together trying to figure out what went wrong. Meanwhile, the Saturdays made it back home. When Fiskerton saw Zak, he jumped on him and gave him a kiss. He was happy again. Drew helped Doc to the couch. Zak and Fiskerton stopped what they were doing and they were looking at Doc.

"Is Daddy going to be okay?" asked Zak

"Yes, he got lucky. Zak please get me the first aid kit," said Drew

Zak went to the bathroom and grabbed the big medical kit. Fiskerton helped him carry it to Drew.

"Thank you boys. Now why don't you get ready for bed," said Drew

"Can I set up a sleeping bag in your room?" asked Zak

After what he's been through, Drew nodded in agreement, but it was for only one night. Zak got his sleeping bag and pillow and Fiskerton followed Zak into his parent's room. Drew cleaned Doc's wound and then bandaged him up. She decided to let Doc sleep on the couch. Before she went to bed, she made sure that Doc was comfortable. Then she went to bed. The house was quiet for awhile, but then Drew was awakened by Zak and Fiskerton climbing on the bed.

"What's wrong?" she asked tiredly

"I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?" asked Zak

Fiskerton nodded which meant "Same for me." Drew pulled the blankets up and Zak and Fiskerton climbed in. Drew was actually glad to have Zak with her because it made her feel that she is protecting him and Fiskerton too. It wasn't long until they were all asleep again.

The stars shined and the moon was hiding behind the clouds. Things seemed to be peaceful once again. Doc did wake up a couple of times, but he just fell back to sleep. He knew that he was home again and Zak was safe.

**This is the end of Chapter 6. Chapter 7 will be up soon and I hope you look forward to it. Zak is finally safe at home, but what will Argost plan next time? Read and see what happens in the next chapter. See ya later. **


	8. Chapter 7 Komodo

**Woo hoo! Chapter 7 is up at last. Sorry it took so long. My birthday was on Monday and I was celebrating at Disneyland. Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. You'll be reading about Komodo. YAY! Enjoy.**

Chapter 7 Komodo

Two weeks have passed and things were quiet again. Doc had recovered from his injuries and Drew's scratch went away. Zak's room was repaired and more secured than before. Zak felt safer and so did Fiskerton. Today, Drew wanted to go out in the wilderness to do some research. It seemed safe to go out again because the Saturdays haven't heard anything about Argost. The other scientists that Drew and Doc communicate with keep their guard up. They don't want another incident to happen again especially to Zak. As for Zak, ever since he watched Weird World, he wanted to continue watching, but he had to do it without his parents knowing. Most of the time, Zak and Fiskerton would play all day.

Drew was packing up her gear and Doc was helping. Zak came into the room and wondered what was going on.

"Momma, why are you packing?" he asked

"I'm going to do some research in the woods," she replied

"Can I come?"

"Sorry kiddo, but you need to stay here. I'm doing this alone."

"Who's going to watch me and Fisk?"

"Don't worry Zak, I'll be here with you," said Doc

"Great, now I'm gonna be bored," whined Zak

"Zak, I'll play whatever games you and Fiskerton want to play."

"All of them?"

"Yes, all of them."

Zak smiled and walked out of the room. Fiskerton followed making happy grunts. Doc knew he just talked himself into doing what he doesn't want to do. Drew finished packing and she made her goodbyes.

"I should be back home by dinner," said Drew

She took the small airship and flew into the wilderness. Two hours have passed and she finally reached her destination. She looked around and found a perfect clearing. She set up her stuff and was ready. She waited for awhile and then she spotted a cryptid creature. She recorded its data and she wrote down some notes. Suddenly, she heard a loud screeching noise. It came from behind her. At first, she didn't move, but then a huge crowd of Cryptid Creatures came running out. Drew jumped to the side and the stampede went right through her stuff. Everything was knocked over and stepped on. Drew knew that they were running from something. Quickly, she grabbed her fire sword and went into the direction where the cryptids were running from. It wasn't long until she came upon a huge Cryptid Creature. It was attacking something. Drew got a closer look and realized that it was a baby Komodo Dragon. It was trying to defend itself, but it didn't have enough strength and it looked like the huge cryptid creature was going to enjoy a snack.

Drew fired her attack at the huge Cryptid Creature. It was taken by surprise and took charge at Drew. She swung her sword at it and struck the side of the creature's face. The creature ran off into the wilderness. She ran towards the baby Komodo Dragon. He was hurt pretty bad. Drew picked him up and carried him to the airship. She washed his wounds and bandaged them up. She then recorded his data. She was checking to see what they eat and stuff like that. She then went into another room and recorded her stuff on screen.

It wasn't long until the baby Komodo Dragon woke up and it started to whine. Drew walked into the room and tried to calm it down. At first, the baby Komodo Dragon wasn't all that friendly, but then it started to like Drew. She brought him some food and he ate it pretty quickly. Drew figured that it would be okay to bring him home.

Meanwhile, Doc was pretty tired from playing Zak and Fiskerton's games. He was setting the table and cooking dinner. Zak and Fiskerton were playing the Classic NES. They were competing against each other in Tetris. The game made a winning musical note and Fiskerton jumped up and down.

"Hey you cheated!" said Zak

"Cheated…..*mumbles*" said Fiskerton

"Yes you did!"

"Alright boys, that's enough. It's just a game," said Doc

"Fine, we'll play The Legend of Zelda," said Zak

"No boys turn the game off, it's almost time for dinner and your mom should be home any minute."

Zak and Fiskerton turned the game off and went into the bathroom to wash up. It wasn't long until Drew walked in carrying the baby Komodo Dragon. Doc was surprised to see what Drew was holding. Zak and Fiskerton walked into the room and they were surprised too.

"What is that thing?" asked Zak

"It's called a Komodo Dragon, but I named him Komodo," said Drew

"What happened out there?" asked Doc

"This little guy got caught in a fight and was almost Dragon Chow," said Drew

"Are we going to keep him?" asked Zak

"For now we are, but we might just release him back into the wild when he gets bigger," said Drew

"That sounds like a good idea," said Doc

Drew set down Komodo. At first he didn't move, but then he started walking around slowly because of the bandages. He sniffed Zak, Doc, and Fiskerton and seemed happy to be around them. Zak was happy too. He now has a pet.

"What does he eat mom?" asked Zak

"Well, he eats fish, bugs, that sort of thing," said Drew

Zak made a yuck face. He was sorry that he asked. Komodo went into a corner and curled up for a nap.

"Looks like he made himself at home," said Doc

"Well let's go eat some dinner. I'm hungry," said Drew

The family went into the kitchen and sat at the table. Zak and Fiskerton inhaled their food pretty quickly. Doc and Drew were surprised at Zak and Fiskerton's rude manners.

"Take it easy guys, you're going to make yourself sick," said Drew

"And there's plenty of seconds left," added Doc

"We're just excited about Komodo," said Zak

"I know you are, but he needs his rest so eat slowly and relax okay?" said Drew

After dinner, Zak and Fiskerton went to go see Komodo, but he was no longer in the corner. That worried Zak a little. He started looking around the house for Komodo. Fiskerton was helping. Komodo was no where to be found.

"Mom, I can't find Komodo," said Zak entering his parents bedroom

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's around here somewhere," said Drew

"No, I think he left us."

Zak took his mother's hand and brought her into the living room. Fiskerton followed them. He pointed to the corner where Komodo was relaxing. Drew noticed something odd about the corner.

"See, he's gone," said Zak

"No he's not look closely," said Drew

Zak got a closer look, but couldn't see anything and neither could Fiskerton. Drew brought out her special binoculars and Zak looked through them. He saw Komodo sleeping in the corner. Zak removed the binoculars and he couldn't see him. Fiskerton took the binoculars and looked through them too. He was pretty amazed at what he was seeing.

"He's invisible?" asked Zak

"Yes, it's one of his special powers I studied recently. Komodo Dragons become invisible when they're hunting or don't want to be bothered," said Drew

"I'm guessing he doesn't want me around then."

"My guess is that he's still scared being in a new place. When he gets to know us, he won't be so scared anymore."

"I wish he would play though."

"Don't worry, you will soon. Just remember, he might be going back to his natural habitat. I wouldn't get too attached. Now it's bedtime."

Zak went to his room and got into his pajamas. Fiskerton was already on the bed all curled up. Zak climbed into bed, but couldn't sleep. He was concerned about Komodo. He was hoping that he would play tomorrow. It wasn't long until Zak was asleep.

**This is the end of Chapter 7. Chapter 8 should be up soon. The story is getting close to ending, but don't worry, there will be more stories and different ones too. Well I hope you look forward to the next chapter. Bye.**


	9. Chapter 8 Zak's Training Begins

**Chapter 8 is finally up. Doc and Drew are going to test Zak's Cryptid Powers in their training rooms and Komodo becomes attached to the family. Fiskerton gets a little bit jealous. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 8 Zak's Training Begins

For a few days, Komodo began to attach himself to the Saturdays Family. Doc and Drew noticed that he acted more like a dog than a Komodo Dragon. Zak didn't mind, in fact, he always wanted a dog, but his parents wouldn't let him have one. Fiskerton was a little bit jealous because everyone's attention was towards Komodo, but he got over his little jealousy.

Zak, Fiskerton, and Komodo ran outside in the yard to play. Zak had a red squeaky ball and it made Komodo excited. Zak threw it and Komodo went to go fetch it. He has never been this happy in his life. He brought it back and Fiskerton picked it up and threw it farther than Zak did. Komodo gave chase after the ball. Drew watched them play from the window.

"Doc, look at this," she called

"What is it?" he asked entering the room

"Looks like Komodo is fond of Zak and Fiskerton."

"So, I'm guessing we aren't going to release him into the wild now."

"Well look how happy Komodo is. I actually thought bringing him home was going to be a mistake, but it wasn't."

"I am glad that Komodo is part of the family, but we can't bring in anymore wildlife in this house."

"What about my plants? Some of them are from the wild too."

"That's different. You use those plants for research."

"Okay Doc, I promise there won't be anymore wildlife in this house unless it's for research."

Drew kissed Doc and he smiled and continued to watch Zak play with Fiskerton and Komodo.

"Doc, I think it's time that we test Zak in the lab," said Drew

"What for?" he asked

"His Cryptid Powers remember? I told you about this."

"Oh yeah, but why do we need to test him?"

"We need to see what Zak's Powers can do. He has to learn how to control it anyways."

"Alright, should I go get him then?"

"Yes. I'll meet you in the lab okay."

Drew went on ahead into the lab while Doc went outside to get Zak. Zak stopped playing as his dad approached him. At first, he thought he was in trouble, but his dad didn't seem angry or upset.

"Zak, I need you to come with me to the lab," said Doc

"What for?" he asked

"Your mother and I want to test your Cryptid Powers."

"But I don't know if I can do it again."

"Well let's go to the lab and see. We need to know what you can do with your powers."

Doc led Zak to the lab. Fiskerton and Komodo tried to follow them inside, but Doc stopped them.

"I'm sorry fellas, but you can't come in. Go play or something," he said

The lab door closed so Fiskerton went back outside. Komodo followed him. He wasn't done playing his game of fetch yet. He loved his squeaky red ball. Inside the lab, Zak was inside a small room and his parents were watching from behind the glass.

"What kind of test is this?" asked Zak

"Nothing to worry about sweetie. I'm just trying to trigger your power," said Drew

The small room became dark and Zak couldn't see his parents. He was starting to become nervous because he thought his parents finally lost it and had their minds controlled by Argost or something.

"I know its dark Zak, but I need you to focus and remember, whatever you see is not real. Just pretend that you're in a fight," said Drew

Zak felt better after hearing his mother's voice. Suddenly a hologram of a cryptid creature charged at Zak. He jumped to the side and another cryptid creature hologram appeared. Zak wasn't sure what to do. He knew they weren't real, but it was still scaring him.

"Zak focus!" said Drew

A lot of cryptid creature holograms surrounded Zak. They were snarling and growling and looked like they were ready for an attack. Zak inhaled and exhaled slowly and closed his eyes. He was starting to remember when he was tied to the chair and his mom was surrounded by Argost's creatures. Zak started to feel his power growing inside of him until he released it. He opened his eyes and stared down at the holograms. Doc and Drew watched carefully. The hologram's eyes were starting to glow too and this surprised Doc and Drew. Then the holograms vanished. Zak's powers were stronger than the holograms.

Zak's eyes stopped glowing and he collapsed to the floor. The lights came on and Drew rushed inside. Doc followed.

"Zak, are you okay?" asked Drew

Zak opened his eyes and just looked up at her. Drew looked at Doc with concern.

"I don't think we should do this anymore. I pushed him too far," said Drew

"No, I want to keep going," said Zak softly

"That was amazing Zak. You can control the minds of other cryptids," said Doc

"It was amazing what you did Zak, but you don't have any control of your powers. You released to much and look what happened to you," said Drew

"I'm sorry. I just can't help it. I just wanted to let it all out," said Zak

"Well next time hold back on releasing all of it," said Doc

Zak nodded and got up. Drew and Doc watched the recording of Zak's power over and over again and typed down some notes into the computer. Zak was sitting in a chair bored.

He wished he could go outside and play again, but his parents didn't want him to leave the lab yet. After they finished typing down their information. They went to a corner and had a small conversation. Zak didn't care because he already knew that they were talking about him.

"So what should we do now?" asked Drew

"I think Zak should test his powers on Fiskerton and Komodo," said Doc

"Are you crazy? They all might get hurt."

"We aren't going to get anymore answers until we try."

"Alright, but if anything goes wrong, we're stopping this."

"I promise."

Doc went outside the lab and Zak was brought back into the small room again. He figured he had to do that stupid test again, but Fiskerton and Komodo came into the small room. They were all happy to see each other again.

"Okay Zak, I want you to focus your power on Fiskerton and Komodo," said Drew

"Wait why?" he asked

"We will be learning more of your power."

"But what if I hurt them."

"Then we will stop."

"Okay."

Zak stood in position. Fiskerton and Komodo didn't understand what was going on.

"Okay Fiskerton, Komodo, I need to guys to pretend to attack Zak," said Drew

Fiskerton nodded and Komodo just grunted.

"Just pretend you're playing cops and robbers and Zak is the robber," said Drew

Fiskerton took charge at Zak, but he dodged and Komodo tried to jump on him, but Zak avoided his attack. Fiskerton and Komodo both took charge at Zak. Zak felt his power growing again and focused on controlling it. Zak's eyes glowed and so did Fiskerton's and Komodo's. Zak continued to focus. His powers led Fiskerton and Komodo out of the small room. Once they were outside of the room, their eyes stopped glowing. Fiskerton shook his head and didn't have a clue about what just happened. Zak's eyes stopped glowing, but he didn't collapse this time. He was panting because he was tired. It was his first time trying to control his power and it wore him out. Drew entered the room and checked out Zak.

"Are you feeling okay?" asked Drew

"Yeah, but I'm just feeling tired," said Zak

"Why don't you rest then? You did well today."

Zak, Fiskerton, and Komodo left the lab while Doc and Drew went over the recordings of Zak's Powers. They took notes down and continued to watch the recording over and over again.

In the backyard, Fiskerton, Komodo, and Zak were having fun. They were all running around playing.

"Hey, let's start of game of hide and seek," said Zak

Fiskerton loved that game. He clapped his hands and grunted with happiness. Komodo didn't understand the game of hide and seek. Zak explained to him how the game worked and Komodo grunted. Zak volunteered to be it first.

"I'll count to 20! Start hiding guys," said Zak

He covered his eyes and started to count. Fiskerton ran towards the tall bushes and hid behind them. Komodo became invisible and hid among the tall grass next to the flowers. Fiskerton started giggling because he loved his hiding spot. He knew that Zak wouldn't find him for awhile. Fiskerton thought his hiding place was spectacular, but it wasn't. A creature crept behind Fiskerton and growled as he got closer to him.

"15……16…….17……18," Zak counted.

Zak was interrupted by Fiskerton's scream and Komodo let out a roar as well. Zak rushed over to see what was going on. Fiskerton climbed high in the tree and Komodo remained invisible.

The creature was trying to bite Fiskerton. Lucky for him, the creature couldn't climb trees. Zak rushed over, which wasn't very bright; considering he has nothing to protect himself with. The creature spotted Zak and took charge at him.

"Oh no," said Zak

Fiskerton watched from the tree as the creature took charge at Zak. There was nothing any of them could do. Komodo was too scared to do anything. How is Zak going get himself out of this mess? His parents are inside and can't hear him or the others.

**This is the end of Chapter 8. Chapter 9 should be up soon. Chapter 9 will probably be the last chapter, but it's not the end of the story. The story will continue in another book and when I do post up the next chapter, the new book will be ready.** **Just keep checking back in my profile for the new book.** **I will also give some information on who's going to be in it and what's going to happen.** **Well anyways, I hope you look forward to the next chapter and sorry if the last part scared you. Till then, see ya. **


	10. Chapter 9 Zak's Big Challenge

**Chapter 9 is finally up! This is the last chapter, but the story is not over yet as I said in chapter 8. Please enjoy the rest of this book and I'll have the new one put up as soon as possible. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9 Zak's Big Challenge

The creature continued to take charge at Zak. At first Zak wanted to turn and run, but he knew that would only anger the creature more. He then suddenly remembered his Cryptid Power.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on his power.

"Come on! Just like in the lab!" grunted Zak

The creature leaped and was about to jump on Zak when suddenly, its eyes turned an orange color. The creature collapsed to the ground and got up slowly. It was struggling and roaring trying to get out of Zak's control.

"Go home!" said Zak

The creature was starting to walk across the yard. Zak thought he finally got control of his power, but the creature came up to him and scratched him across his shirt ripping it open.

Zak fell to the ground and lost control of the creature. It hit Zak again only sending him flying across the yard. This frightened Fiskerton and Komodo. Fiskerton couldn't take it anymore, so he jumped from the tree and ran to help Zak. The creature was going to swipe Zak when Fiskerton jumped on the creature's back and bit him on the ear. The creature screamed and tossed Fiskerton aside in the bushes. The creature crept towards Zak again when a fire blast struck the creature sending him flying into the tree. It was Drew and Doc. They came running over to the scene. Fiskerton was glad to see them. He felt safe now.

"Zak are you alright?" asked Drew

"Yes momma," said Zak

"That looks bad Zak. We better have you checked out in the medical room," said Doc looking at his torn shirt.

The creature took charge at Drew, but she struck the creature across the face sending him flying again.

"Get away from my babies!" Drew snarled

This time she took charge at the creature and continued to swing her sword at it. The creature back away and then ran off, back into the wilderness somewhere. Drew rushed over to Zak. Fiskerton was grunting happily because Drew had saved them from the creature.

Drew kissed Fiskerton and rubbed his head and she turned her attention to Zak. Komodo became visible again and watched as Drew and Doc looked at Zak's wound.

"You are lucky Zak," said Drew

"I'll say. What happened out here?" asked Doc

"Me, Fiskerton and Komodo were playing hide and seek. I was it and I was counting. I then heard Fiskerton scream and I went to see what was the matter and he was being attacked by the creature," said Zak

"So you tried to take the creature alone?" asked Drew

"Not exactly. I had used my power to control the creature," said Zak

"Is that how you got hurt? Zak you shouldn't have done that. You could have been killed," said Doc

"I just wish I knew what that creature wanted," said Drew

"She was looking for something," said Zak

Doc and Drew looked at each other and then looked at Zak.

"How do you know that thing was a she?" asked Drew

"Well, when I had her in my control. It felt like I could see her thoughts. She was looking for something in the yard and I don't know what it is," said Zak

"This is amazing. You can see the thoughts of the Cryptids too," said Doc

"Alright Zak, lets get you into the medical room and I want everyone to stay out of the yard. She might come back for whatever she's looking for," said Drew

Doc carried Zak into the medical room and Drew bandaged him up. She checked on Fiskerton and Komodo to see if they were alright as well. Fiskerton wasn't hurt and Komodo was fine. Later that night, Zak was tucked into bed and Drew had equipment set up on the balcony. She was waiting for the creature to appear in the yard so she could get answers.

Doc was with her. They both waited. It wasn't long until the creature appeared in the yard again. This time, she sniffed around and circled the yard then she started digging by the house. The creature then picked up something. Doc and Drew couldn't see what she had because her mouth was covering it. She then scampered off back into the wilderness.

"That was weird," said Drew

"I know, what could that creature could have possibly found?" asked Doc

"I got another bad feeling about this."

"You think Argost has anything to do with that creature?"

"I don't know, but I just don't like this feeling I have."

The creature continued to wonder into the wilderness. The Saturday's home disappeared in the distance. The creature then plopped the item in front of her. Suddenly, a white claw hand picked the item up. It was Argost himself.

"Good girl," he said

The creature lowered her head and walked past Argost. She went aboard his small airship. Argost wiped the dirt off and the item revealed itself. It was some old artifact. It wasn't part of the Kur Stone or anything, but the small piece gave Argost a clue.

"It won't be long until I have the Kur Stone back. Those foolish Saturdays had no idea that they had a piece of evidence in their yard," he snarled to himself.

The next morning, Zak got up and looked around the house for his parents, but they didn't seem to be anywhere. Fiskerton thought it was weird that they weren't in the kitchen making breakfast. Zak found his parents in the lab. They seemed to be freaking out.

Zak was worried about them.

"What's going on?" asked Zak

"It's Argost again," said Doc

"That creature you fought with was his creature!" said Drew

"What?" questioned Zak?

Doc and Drew continued running around collecting papers and stuff. Zak wasn't sure what was going on, but he was hungry. He led Fiskerton and Komodo into the kitchen. Zak grabbed a chair and dragged it to the cupboard. He opened the small doors and looked at the choice of cereal.

"So what do you want Fiskerton? Frosted Flakes, Smacks, Lucky Charms, Cheerios?" Zak asked him

Fiskerton grunted and pointed to his favorite cereal. Zak grabbed it and jumped from the chair. He set the cereal on the table and went to go grab the bowls. When he grabbed the bowls, he set one on the floor and the other two on the table. Zak poured cereal in Komodo's bowl and then poured Fiskerton and himself some cereal.

"Dig in!" said Zak

Everyone ate their breakfast pretty quickly. Drew came into the kitchen and was going to fix the boys some food, but she saw that they got their own breakfast.

"I see you got breakfast yourself," said Drew

"Yeah, you seemed busy," said Zak

"Well, next time you want something. Just ask me, no matter how busy I am."

"Sorry."

"After you're done eating. I need you to get ready."

"What for?"

"A meeting has been scheduled with the other scientists and we're going to talk about that creature that came into our yard."

"Okay."

After breakfast, Zak quickly got ready and Fiskerton was running around the bedroom trying to figure out what to do next. It wasn't long until Drew gathered Zak, Fiskerton, and Komodo. She boarded them on the airship and were on their way to the meeting. Argost was up to something and they needed to know what his next move is.

**This is the end of Chapter 9. The story will be continuing in another book and I'll be moving the characters forward a couple years. I hope you all look forward to the next book. Just keep checking back and forth in my profile for it. **


End file.
